From automotive technology, arrangements comprising at least one dog clutch as a shifting element for connecting a shaft of a transmission to a component are known. For example, the document GB 2 368 102 describes an automatic transmission with a device for decoupling the transmission from a drive-train of a vehicle. The device is in the form of a dog clutch that is actuated hydraulically by an actuating piston, which is arranged inside a shaft. The actuating piston is acted upon on one side by pressure in order to be moved against the force of a restoring spring. To actuate the shifting claw a shifting finger coupled to the actuating piston is used, which passes through an opening in the shaft.
Furthermore, from the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,330 another arrangement with a dog clutch as a shifting element is known. In this known arrangement the dog clutch is used to connect a power take-off shaft to a transmission output shaft of a tractor. For this, an actuating piston on the inside of the output shaft is actuated hydraulically, so that the shifting claw is actuated by a bolt passing through an opening of the output shaft from the actuating piston to the shifting claw.
The document US2006/0040782A1 discloses a transmission arrangement with a dog clutch, which is actuated to one side by a piston and to the other side by a spring. In this case, the spring disadvantageously takes up additional fitting space.